


Zimt

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2014, Caring, Cenks POV, Episode Related, Episode: Vergissmeinnicht, Fix-It, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tatort Hamburg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Und ich bekomme Anweisungen, genau wie du. Du übrigens von mir. Und meine Anweisung lautet: Du bist raus aus der VE. Das mit der Frau hört auf. Und du fliegst morgen in Urlaub nach Thailand!“ Nachdem der erste Versuch nichts war, unternimmt Uwe einen zweiten. Fehlende Szene zum Ende von „Vergißmeinnicht“.</p><p>(Das 22. Türchen des <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html">Tatort-Adventskalenders</a> 2014)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/131582.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zimt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamelientee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelientee/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Lebt allein  
> Genre: Freundschaft, ein klein wenig h/c, fix-it für „Vergißmeinnicht“  
> Warnung: Enthält nicht wirklich Spoiler für Vergißmeinnicht, ist aber vielleicht nicht gut zu verstehen, wenn man die Episode nicht kennt. Zumindest sollte man wissen, daß Cenk in dieser Episode den Decknamen „Sinan Afra“ hatte.  
> Länge: ~ 520 Wörter  
> A/N: Wichtelgeschenk für ayawinner – ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir!  
> Geschrieben für den [Tatort-Adventskalender 2014](http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html), das Wichteln auf http://deutsch_fandom.livejournal.com und die Bingokarte von http://de_bingo.livejournal.com.

~*~*~*~

Das Auto hält neben ihm und öffnet die Tür. Er braucht die Stimme nicht zu hören um zu wissen, wer das ist. Aber Uwe ist wirklich der letzte, den er heute noch einmal sehen will. Er zieht die Schultern hoch und stapft weiter durch den Regen.

Natürlich versteht Uwe den Wink nicht.

Das Auto fährt im Schrittempo neben ihm her. Bis Cenk irgendwann aufgibt und stehen bleibt. Das Auto hält sofort an. Sinans Auto. Er blinzelt den Regen aus den Augen und geht um den Wagen herum zur Beifahrertür.

Uwe sagt nichts, als er einsteigt. Er dreht nur die Heizung höher, setzt den Blinker und fährt wieder los.

> _„Du hast mich angelogen, du Arsch. Du wußtest die ganze Zeit, daß der BND da mit drin hängt.“_
> 
> _„Ich hab‘ dich geschützt.“_

Der Regen klatscht gegen die Scheiben, während sie schweigend durch die Dunkelheit fahren. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er merkt, daß Uwe die falsche Strecke nimmt.

„Ich will nach Hause.“

„Kannst du ja“, sagt Uwe. „Morgen. Heute kommst du mit zu mir.“

Er ist zu müde um zu protestieren. Außerdem, zuhause, was ist das schon. Die Wohnung, in der er zwischen zwei Einsätzen ist. Alleine.

„Hast du die Fische gefüttert?“

Uwe nickt.

Wenn er was so richtig haßt, dann ist es dieser mitleidige Gesichtsausdruck. Aber für den Moment fehlt ihm die Energie, Uwe zu sagen, daß er sich sein Mitleid sonstwohin stecken kann. Er schließt die Augen und lehnt den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe. Inzwischen ist ihm wieder einigermaßen warm, und im Wagen fühlt es sich an wie in der Sauna mit der Heizung und der ganzen Feuchtigkeit. Nur der Geruch …

Er öffnet die Augen wieder und tatsächlich. „Du hast das Duftbäumchen ausgetauscht?“

„Ist doch bald Weihnachten“, murmelt Uwe und hält den Blick starr auf die Straße gerichtet.

„Was ist das?“

„Zimt.“

Das Teil riecht furchtbar, aber er bringt es nicht übers Herz, das zu sagen. Uwe hat das wahrscheinlich schon vor Tagen gemacht, als Scherz, als alles noch …

„Wir sind gleich da. Hast du Hunger?“

Er weiß nicht genau, warum er nickt. Aber er nickt. Er geht mit Uwe und zieht trockene Sachen an, einen Pullover, dessen Ärmel so lang sind, daß seine Hände darin halb verschwinden. Uwe kocht Spaghetti, was genau das kulinarische Können ist, das er bei seinem Kollegen erwartet hat, aber er ist mit einem Mal sehr froh, daß er hier ist, in dieser Wohnung, in der jemand wirklich zuhause ist. Die Leere in seiner eigenen Wohnung hätte er jetzt nicht ertragen. Es macht nichts besser, nichts von all den Dingen, an die er heute Abend nicht mehr denken will. Aber es macht es leichter, an etwas anderes zu denken.

„Ich hab‘ deinen Flug umgebucht“, sagt Uwe nach dem Essen und schiebt ihm über den Tisch ein neues Ticket zu.

Er starrt für einen Moment auf das Stück Papier ohne zu verstehen. „Ich bin über die Feiertage auch weg“, sagt Uwe. „In Aurich.“

Das weiß er natürlich, Uwe ist jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten bei seiner Mutter. Und Uwe weiß natürlich, daß er kein Weihnachten feiert. Aber die Idee ist trotzdem nicht schlecht.

Morgen wird er seinen Vater besuchen.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
